


Sorry, Not Sorry | Joshler

by Peter_Wentz



Category: Twenty One Pilots, tøp
Genre: Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, angel!tyler, demon!josh, i based this off of a destiel thing, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Wentz/pseuds/Peter_Wentz
Summary: Josh is a demon. Tyler is an angel. Melanie knows what they're doing.this was based off of a destiel thing i saw online don't kill me





	

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy so this is my first fic. dont hurt me if its awful

Demon!Josh x Angel!Tyler

_“I… like you. A lot,” Josh confessed._

_Tyler's face was burning red at this point, completely unsure of what move to make next. “...M-me too.” he stammered._

_Josh fiddled with his hands awkwardly. “Hey, Ty?” he whispered._

_“Yeah?” Tyler tilted his head._

_“Do you mind if I… like… kiss you?”_

_“Um… sure.”_

 

Tyler's flashback to their first kiss ended quickly, as the drummer had just pinned him down against the mattress. “Josh~” Tyler moaned. Josh smashed his lips against Tyler's, preventing further noise. His left hand ventured from Tyler’s waist to up his shirt, slowly and seductively.

Tyler was extremely unaware of how dominant Josh could be. Josh's lips ventured from his face to down his neck, leaving a trail of small kisses.

Before the two could go any further, (they definitely would've) a sound rang out from next to them, it appeared to be Josh getting an urgent text.

“Ah, fuck me,” he cursed as he removed himself from on top of Tyler to answer the message.

 

**Melanie Martini: Hey Jish! Get downstairs with Tyler. We got some nuggets for lunch.**

 

“Shit, lunch is ready,” Josh told Tyler.

Tyler sighed. “Awe, ok.”

Josh attempted to leave the bed. “What the hell?” he questioned, as he was stuck. There was no possible way for him to get off. Unless--

“Oh, goddammit,” Tyler groaned. “Text Melanie.”

 

**Jishwa: MEL**

**Melanie Martini: o shit wat**

**Jishwa: IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU**

**Melanie Martini: Uh huh. And which one of my demon traps are you stuck under?**

**Jishwa: …**

**Jishwa: the one you put under Tyler's bed.**

**Melanie Martini: I FUCKING KNEW IT**

 

Melanie set down her half-eaten chicken nugget and bolted upstairs, tripping over a few steps just to get to Tyler's room. When she chimed in and opened the goddamn door, she burst into hysterics.

Tyler's wildly blushing face was buried in his hands.

Josh looked ready to kill.

As soon as Melanie had finally calmed down, she snapped a photo and broke the circle. Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and dragged him off the bed.

"Melanie, what the _hell_?" they screamed, coincidentally in unison.

Melanie shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, not sorry, but I figured you two doing something shipworthy."

 

 

BONUS:

 

The door slammed open, revealing Brendon Urie, adorned in a shirt that read "Daddy."  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?" he asked, completely out of breath from running up the stairs.  
"Shut up, Brendon," they all grumbled, coincidentally of course, again in unison.


End file.
